


The Perfect Cup of Coffee

by Miyo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Gintoki, Demisexual Hijikata, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHijiGin, HijiGin, M/M, They live together as a happy couple, gintama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo/pseuds/Miyo
Summary: Tumblr prompt inspired:“I like my coffee as black and bitter as my soul.”“So, pink and sparkly then?”
Gin and Hijikata make breakfast.





	

Gin awoke to an arm slamming down on his stomach. Hijikata had just rolled over in sleep filled bliss and punched Gin out of his own dreamland.

Gin just sighed and laid in their futon looking at Hijikata's blissful seeping face. He couldn't believe how being woken up by another person could make him so happy. 

He gently moved Hijikata's arm so he could slide out from his embrace. He decided that making breakfast would make both of them happy, and went to work scrounging  
for some ingredients to work with. 

He decided on fried rice mostly because well, he had rice. As he was cutting up some vegetables to add, Hijikata walked into the kitchen in a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt. 

Gin laughed at his bed head, and Hijikata yelled playfully that he wasn't much better off. 

Hijikata ever so sleepily walked over to and leaned back against the counter, “Want me to do anything?” he yawned out. 

“Making coffee would be great,” Gin replied pouring some soy sauce into their breakfast. 

“So the usual I'm presuming?” 

“Yep, I like my coffee as black and bitter as my soul.”

“So, pink and sparkly then?” Hijikata said dryly.

Gin replied tearing up a bit, “You know me so well.”  
“Oh you also might want to put on some pants before Kagura wakes up.”

“Right, wouldn't want her to punch me again. I think I still have bruises from that time she came into our room trying to get some money out of you and found us both of us like this,” he chuckled while subconsciously rubbing his stomach.

He left to change and by the time he got back breakfast was ready. Gin had already put out three plates on the table.

Gin had gone to wake Kagura up, and left Hijikata to finish making the coffee. He poured two glasses and added mayo to his, and whipped cream to Gin's with a large amount of sugar and creamer.

Kagura waddled in behind Gin and they all to take their places at the table. Kagura had already finished her first plate before Gin could even sit down.

Gin saw his coffee and looked at Hijikata fondly, “What would I do without my personal barista.”  
Hijikata blushed lightly as took a sip of his own mayo infused..... creation and smiled.


End file.
